


Why Christmas Lights?

by CloakOfWinchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Castiel and Dean Winchester in Love, Christmas Lights, Couch Cuddles, Fluff, Human Castiel, Hurt Dean, M/M, Overall Worried Cas, but not really, lots of forehead kisses, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-09
Updated: 2017-12-09
Packaged: 2019-02-12 18:50:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12966084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloakOfWinchester/pseuds/CloakOfWinchester
Summary: Dean and Cas are putting up the Christmas lights in the midst of a snow storm. What could go wrong?





	Why Christmas Lights?

“Cas, why are we even putting these lights up in the first place?” 

Dean was perched atop the ladder, securing the Christmas lights up with little plastic clips, whilst Castiel was holding the strings of lights up closer to his boyfriend. Therefore stopping the glass bulbs from breaking as they dragged across the driveway and front lawn.

“Because, different colored candles represent different qualities. As an example, a white candle represents the purity of Christ whilst a pink candle represents joy. Symbol of the light, hope and good in the world: The Christmas lights also served to remind good Christians to provide light to others.” Cas recited, watching as Dean clipped a small section of the wires onto the gutter. Dean stopped his motions and looked down at Cas.

“Thanks, Sherlock. I’m asking, why are we doing this?”

“Well, they are a Christmas tradition that has strongly withstood time. Outdoor light displays on houses stemmed from the trend of lighting up Christmas trees during the Christmas season. They tend to bring both joy and-” Dean let out a heavy sigh. 

“Cas, I appreciate your above-everyone-else intelligence, but seriously, dude. I don’t need all the Christmassy knowledge about putting up lights on a friggin roof.” Dean said, continuing to stare down at Cas for a few more seconds before clipping another section to the roof. Cas frowned, lowering his arm a bit. “Hey.” Cas looked up at Dean, who was shaking the wires. 

“Sorry.” Cas replied, stepping closer to the ladder. He raised his arm above his head, giving Dean more wire to work with. Dean continued clipping the lights to the gutter, wiping his nose with the sleeve of his coat as the wind made his nostrils runny. The wind had picked up drastically within the past fifteen minutes; he wished that he had done the job earlier in the week instead of procrastinating. As Cas stepped forward, in the swift gust of snow that blocked his eyes from proper sight, he accidentally nudged the ladder.  
Unfortunately, he hadn’t just nudged it; rather he practically knocked it over in his blindness. 

He heard a soft yelp from above, as Dean was jostled around whilst grabbing the sides of the ladder to keep him from falling. Alas, the strong gusts of wind kept the unsteady ladder trembling and swaying. As Cas swept at his eyes, trying to rid of the layers of snow coating his eyelashes, he, once again, pushed the ladder. Another cry of surprise pierced through the howling wind.

“Cas!” Dean yelled above the whistling. The string of lights were swept out of Cas’ hands as Dean pulled them away in his haste to find balance. As Cas looked up to his boyfriend, he ignored the shattering noise of the glass bulbs as they crashed to the ground. Dean let out one more cry of surprise before his feet lost purchase on the now slippery steps. Before he came crashing to the ground. 

“Dean!” Cas cried, jumping forward. He opened his arms, just before his green-eyed boyfriend fell into them. Cas stumbled backward, trying to balance himself out as the sudden weight of his boyfriend caused struggle. 

He finally managed to regain balance, breathing out a sigh of relief to see Dean cradled close to his chest, unharmed. His blue eyes met green, both wide in the situation that had occurred. Dean’s cheeks were blushed pink, not only from the cold. 

The wind blew around them, but they did not mind. Dean reached up, ever so slightly, before Castiel beat him to it and connected his lips to Dean’s. It was sweet and gentle, not unlike the ones they have shared before. Intimate, passionate. As another gust of wind blew between them, Dean’s hair was sprinkled with snow, making him even more adorable with his rosy cheeks and his freckles dusted across his nose. Cas was staring, entrapped in the beautiful green eyes, the soft lips that match perfectly with his own. He only broke his gaze when Dean shivered slightly, reminding him that yes, they were outside in the cold, and yes, the weather was below fifteen degrees. Cas apologized and lowered the younger man to the ground, who landed on the soft snow below his feet, gratefully balanced. 

Cas glanced down at the lights; some of which were smashed, little pieces of red, green and clear glass coating the thin layer of snow on the ground. Dean followed his gaze, immediately crouching down to pick up the larger pieces before they were blown away.  
Cas made a small noise of protest, his boyfriend wasn’t wearing gloves and glass was overly sharp. Dean ignored and continued until his left hand was full. He threw them in the empty trash bin beside the house. 

“Dean, I can clean the rest up, your hands are very pale.” Cas said, taking Dean’s trembling hands into his own gloved ones. 

“I’m fine, Cas.” Dean said, kissing the older man’s forehead before going back to his task. “You should get inside, your the one without the winter coat on.” Cas frowned. He was wearing a coat, but even he admitted that it wasn’t very warm, and it didn’t do too good a job keeping the cold out either. He sighed, knowing that there wasn’t much use arguing with his over-protective boyfriend. 

“Fine, but I’m making you hot chocolate.” He said, lowering down and placing his cold lips on Dean’s cold forehead. Dean nodded, picking up a bulb that had simply fallen out of place. He began screwing it back into the plastic holder, before he called after his boyfriend. 

“Can you make it with extra marshmallows and whip cream?” Cas chuckled, Dean always one for a bit more sugar. It was a wonder he still stayed so fit. He nodded his head in reply, heading back inside to start the pot. Dean crouched down again, precariously picking up some of the shattered glass embedded in the snow. 

Cas fixed his gaze on his boyfriend, who was scanning the ground to make sure no glass pieces were left behind. A sudden strong gust of wind got Dean’s hand in front of his face, shielding his skin from the harsh, frozen snowflakes that blew toward him. Cas frowned, Dean shouldn’t be outside. His boyfriend was most obviously shivering, Cas could see through the window.  
As Dean turned to throw the rest of the glass into the garbage, he made out the cuts that were on his hands. That was the last straw for Castiel; he placed the two empty mugs on the counter, slipping his feet into a pair of running shoes before running outside. 

Dean turned as he heard the door open, a frown on his face as his boyfriend headed toward him. Cas’ eyes softened as he saw his shivering boyfriend, and he took him by the arms and dragged him inside. Dean mumbled something under his breath that sounded remotely like “‘m fine, Cas,” as he was pulled through the door. As Cas took off his own shoes, he lead Dean’s shivering form to the stairs. He took off his boots for him, his fingers were practically frozen from digging around in the snow. Dean was starting to worry Cas, he didn’t expect the younger man to be so cold. Yes, it was freezing outside, but he was so used to Dean’s strong, nothing-can-touch-me-nor-faze-me attitude. He tore off Dean’s leather jacket, before helping him up. Unfortunately, his knees buckled from underneath him, the stress of the cold and the balancing on the ladder taking a toll on his legs. Cas luckily caught him once more, wrapping an arm under his own to keep him upright. 

He directed his boyfriend to the living room, keeping him close for warmth. He helped Dean down onto the couch, who then swung his legs up to lay down. Cas covered him with the thick Christmas themed blanket that was lying on one of the chairs. Dean huddled closer to the cushions, closing his eyes as heat slowly seeped through his body.

He opened his eyes when he felt warm hands grazing his cheek. Cas was holding a steaming cup of hot chocolate to Dean, who took it gratefully. He took a sip, allowing the warm liquid to flow down his throat, warming him up. Cas smiled down at him, own mug in his hand.  
He carded his fingers through Dean’s hair, who sighed in content. Cas sat on the edge of the couch, wrapping his arm around Dean’s shoulders, pulling him close. He leaned his head on Cas’ shoulder, taking one more sip from the hot beverage. 

“Are you feeling alright, Dean?” Castiel asked, looking down at his boyfriend, whose eye’s were closed. He nodded, mumbling a quiet ‘mhmm’ into Cas’ sweater. Cas chuckled lightly, turning his head and kissing his sleepy boyfriend on the forehead. Dean smiled when Castiel laughed; he was oh so glad that he was the one to make him laugh at all. 

The two sat on the couch together, sipping their drinks contently. Cas stared out the window, watching the snow as it fluttered down to the ground. The grass was covered completely, the ladder and string of Christmas lights forgotten on the side of the house.  
Cas felt Dean press himself closer, burrowing his face into the crook of Cas’ neck. He smiled, pressing his lips to Dean’s forehead, planting a soft kiss on the now warm skin. Dean hummed quietly, taking a deep breath. Breathing in Castiel’s enchanting smell, cinnamon and honey and parchment. Everything that made Cas, Cas.

Cas’ attention was soon drawn away from the window when he heard the soft snores coming from Dean. 

Cas looked away from the window when he heard the soft snores of his boyfriend. He smiled, his boyfriend hadn’t been getting much sleep lately. With Cas always away at work, Dean could never fall asleep properly. He left for work at 8pm, and arrived home at 3am, each day other than the weekends. Ever since Cas got attacked one day on the way home, Dean never felt at ease until Cas got home safely. 

It really wasn’t something Cas wanted Dean to worry about in the first place. He was walking home when some guy jumped him and forced him up against the wall. Luckily, one of the shopkeepers saw the incident and stopped the assaulter before he could do any more harm to Cas. Once he got home, Dean swore that he would make sure that Cas was home safely each and every night. Sometimes Castiel would stay at work until sunrise because of weather, and Dean would be sitting in the living room, nervously tapping his foot on the hardwood floor. Cas arrived at 8am, and Dean surprised him with a large hug. Once, Cas’ phone died and Dean was waiting for hours, about to call the police to report a missing person (although those don’t matter unless said person had been missing for 24 hours) when Cas walked through the door, tired and stiff. 

 

Cas was broken out of thought when a truck drove by. He looked at the time; 8:32pm. They had already eaten dinner, so that was out of the way. Castiel took Dean’s now empty mug from his hands, placing both on the coffee table beside the couch. He didn’t want to wake Dean up, he looked so peaceful and young. He slipped his arm around his shoulder, the other under his knees, lifting his boyfriend from the couch. He felt Dean shift in his arms, only to nuzzle closer, letting out a small noise in content. 

Cas carried Dean to their shared bedroom, laying him on his side of the bed; closest to the door. He stripped Dean of his shirt and pants, along with his own. Dean pressed his face to the pillow, seeking warmth as he was now naked, other than his boxers, in the cold room.  
Cas smiled down at him, before yawning himself. He slid into the bed behind Dean, draping them both with the cream-coloured comforter. 

He pulled Dean to himself, who had turned into Cas’ embrace. Laying his head over Dean’s, he pressed one last kiss to his forehead.

“Goodnight, Dean.” Cas said, allowing sleep to take over him as well.  
All was quiet at the Winchester and Novak house, except for the string of broken lights that swayed into the brick wall.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! I hope you enjoyed this little fic, please comment any suggestions you have or a fic request. Kudos are welcome and appreciated!


End file.
